Lady and the Tramp: War Dog
by Grimm96
Summary: This is a multi chapter story revolving around Scamp and Junior. There are not many stories up about Scamp and this one looks at him in that period of time between being a puppy and adulthood. (Rated T for violence and Language. Nothing to bad but I would like to stay on the safe side just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay just a disclaimer beforehand. I do not own Lady and the Tramp or anything associated with them.**

 **This story takes place a while after Lady and the Tramp 2. The puppies are in their late teens and Junior, Jim Dear and Darlings son, is now 18. I have also added a few OC's to flush out the story but the story centers around Scamp. It takes place during the start of WW2 witch if you know the time frame that Lady and the Tramp movie takes place you would know that all of this is impossible. So logically nothing in this story should be allowed to happen but to heck with it. I really liked this story idea and I think others will enjoy it as well. Don't think too hard on the small details and you will like the story a lot more.**

 **Enjoy Reading**

Scamp was sitting beside Junior on the bus ride to Fort Royal Virginia. Scamp was watching out the window as the bus traveled through the rolling country side.

Not two days ago the two of them had signed up to join the United States military at the recruiter's office in their old New England town. Now riding on a bus along with other boys from their small town. All of them fresh faced and eager to join the rally call that Uncle Sam sent out, and Scamp was right there with them.

Yesterday was the last time Scamp and Junior would see the rest of their family for a while. No one knew when the two would be back or if they would be back at all, but no one said anything. Instead they had a family picnic to send off the two boys with a smile.

Later that night Scamp spent one last romantic night with his mate Angel. He was now taller and bigger than her and she hadn't grown much but the feelings they shared only grew stronger over the years. It was hard on the two of them but Scamp promised he would come back, and that when he did they would start a family of their own.

Angel and Scamps sisters would have their hands full with the new puppies that would be arriving soon. Lady was nearing the end of her pregnancy and it was starting to get crazy around the house hold as Darling and Jim Dear were also about to have a new baby.

As the two of them were walking out the door this morning at 05:00 only Jim Dear and Tramp were there to see them leave. Scamp was barely awake, he didn't do well in the mornings. Jim Dear told Scamp to look out for Junior before rubbing his head and turning to hug his son good bye one more time.

Scamp felt a heavy hand on his head. It was Junior's best friend Tom who had turned around in the seat in front of them. Scamp had always liked Tom, the three of them went on all sorts of adventures. With him joining the Army as well it felt like that's all this was, another adventure.

He sits up on the seat with his front paws on the seat he takes a look around to see who else was on the bus. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mooch, the big goofy English Sheep dog had come along with his master as well. Scamp gave him a nod and got a small yelp in reply.

They were by no means the best of friends and didn't see each other much outside of the odd hello on the street but at least Scamp knew someone else here as well.

It was late afternoon when the bus stopped at its final destination. Scamp followed his master off the bus and fell in line with all of the other boys. They went over to where everyone who got off the busses were gathering. Scamp looked around. He had never seen this many human boys all together in one place before. Suddenly they were faced with a hard looking man who was five foot nine and looked scarier than any dog catcher Scamp had ever seen.

He was followed by and equally daunting dog. A Doberman who was wearing a wide brim drill sergeant's hat and dog tags. He was a few inches taller than Buster and twice as intimidating. Suddenly the human drill instructor opened his mouth.

"Form up into columns! All of you! I want as many rows of eight as you can make. Be quick about it! All of your mutts can line up over here in front of Serge!"

Scamp perked up. This human was yelling louder than Jim Dear ever had. Scamp would know as he heard that yell coming his way more than a few times. He looked up at Junior.

"Go on Scamp, you're in this now too, means you got to listen to your sergeant and I'll listen to mine." He gave Scamp a pat and a wave, with this Scamp went over in front of the big Doberman.

He sat in the lineup of other dogs, Mooch was on his left and a black lab was on his left. There was an assortment of other dogs as well. In total there were about twenty four dogs all together. Then the Doberman who went by the name Serge opened his jaw.

"Look around, all of you." He paused for a second, twenty four pairs of confused eyes looked at him. "What are you looking at me for?! I said look around you!" Immediately the dogs all turned their heads and took a look at one another.

Mooch gave Scamp a wink and Scamp smiled back at him. Scamp then turned to the black lab beside him. "Hey, names Scamp."

The lab looked at him with a grin. "Sammy, but just call me Sam."

Before Scamp could say any more Serge started yelling again. "Shut your traps. I said look around! Not great your neighbor!"

"You should have said that then." Scamp said, gritted his teeth a little regretting he just opened his mouth as Serge turned and walked over to him and got right in his face.

"Got a wise cracker here? You and I are going to have a great time squeaky toy I can tell already." Scamp lowered his head a little. Serge then turned his head back to the group. "From this point on I do not care if you were a mangy stray or some mama's boy house pet! In my eyes you are all equally trash!"

He started pacing back and forth in front of the group their eyes all locked on to him. "At this moment I have more respect for cats then you lot! If you want to be ready to go and fight the good fight and survive overseas. You first have to survive being here."

He stopped in front of Scamp, "Here, what I say is law, and the first law of this land is that when you address me the first and last words out of your mongrel mouths will be Sir." He shoves his snout right in Scamps face. "Do you get me?"

Scamp glared at the bigger dog. "Sir, yes sir."

Serge grinned then lifted his head to see the entire lot. "I said, do you get me?!"

A unanimous sir yes sir came from the entire group.

"Good, now follow me! Time to see the five star sleeping arrangement you will be living in for the next ten weeks." He gave a slight laugh and started off toward the barracks with the rest of the dogs in toe.

Scamp had a slightly confused look on his face during the trot over. He didn't see why Serge would laugh at where they would be sleeping, until they arrived. It was a long wooden structure with a pile of burlap sacks in the corner. "Grab a sack and find a spot! This will be your new home for the next ten weeks. Go to the mess hall then come back here, get some shut eye. We start tomorrow at 05:00 on the dot!"

Scamp groaned when he heard this. "05:00? Who wakes up then?" Scamp was looking at the stack of sacks, all of them were ratty and torn to some degree.

"It's not so bad. At least we get a roof and three meals a day."

Scamp turn around, it was Sam the lab from before. "Mind if I bunk next to you and the big guy?" he asked coming over to Scamp having already chosen his sack.

Scamp looked up, he hadn't noticed that Mooch was following him around. "Sure, where do you want to set up?"

Mooch looked around. "The far corner looks nice." The three dogs moved their way over and threw down their sacks.

"Names Mooch by the way." Mooch said looking down at Sam.

"Sam, where you guys from?"

"Snob hill, in New England. You?" Scamp replied back while setting out his sack just the right way.

"North Carolina, Streets of Greenville."

"So you were a stray?" Scamp said with a little surprise in his voice. Sam had been so well mannered it was a bit of a shock to hear he was from the street.

"Yep, I had gotten locked up in the pound. Army came by looking for dogs and here I am. Why? Got a problem with strays?" He had a slight look of worry and offence on his face.

"No, it just surprised me a bit, most of the street dogs I've met are a little rougher around the edges. Sorry if it came off that way." Sam smiled at him with a look of relief on his face when he said that. "I signed up when my owner did."

Mooch turned his head to the other two. "My master got drafted, I would have been home by myself so I came with him."

With their bedding arranged the way they wanted the three headed off to the mess hall. It was no more than another wooden structure the two long mettle troughs. One full of water, the other with kibble. The three ate together taking to each other swapping stories of the things they got into when they were younger.

Scamp looked around the mess hall and noticed a black and white border collie eating alone. "Who's that?"

Mooch and Sam look up at where Scamp is looking, it was Sam that spoke up. "Don't know their name but he was on the same truck I was to come here. Haven't seen him talk to anyone yet though."

The three continued to eat and eventually went back to the barracks. They settled down for the night and before Scamp went to sleep his final thoughts were of Junior, hoping he was handling the shift from civilian to solder better than he was. He also thought of Angel and how she was sitting by the rest of his family waiting for his mom to have her new litter of puppies.

 **| I know that this story is different from what I normally write but I re watched Lady and the Tramp 2 recently and this idea came to me. There aren't many Lady and the Tramp fanfic stories so here is a new one for your reading pleasure.**

 **Expect more soon.|**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up you good for nothing pieces of filth!" Serge was standing in the door way of the barracks. There was a sudden rustling throughout the barracks as dogs fell over one another trying to wake up.

Serge looked at them all and shook his head. Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard the sound of snoring he went over to the back corner all the dogs looked on nervously as he stood over Scamp. He bent down and spoke into Scamps ear.

"Squeaky Toy, I'm going to count to three. If you're not up by then, well I'm going to have to take drastic measures." Mooch and Sam looked on at their friend with slight sympathy.

"One…."

"Two…."

Scamp perked up a little.

"Three…."

"That's it! Time for a different method." He turned to Mooch. "Pick him up!" Mooch looked at Scamp and hesitated.

"Sir, I got him Sir."

Serge and Mooch looked over at who just spoke out. It was the Border collie from the mess hall last night only.

"You're a girl?" Mooch said with an edge of surprise. The collie didn't respond.

Serge looked at her. "What's your name solder?"

"Sir, Coney Sir." Her voice was sharp with her quick reply.

"Fine, bring him out here." He lead the entire unit outside with Scamp still asleep on Coney's back.

She set him on the ground and moved away.

Serge turned a valve and suddenly cold water shot from a spiked and hit Scamp. He woke up with a yelp. Serge was in his face in an instant, "Morning sleeping beauty!"

Scamp was dazed, confused, wet, and cold. Suddenly it hit him, he was in the Army now. He was no longer home with Angel and the rest of his family. He looked up at Serge who was right in his face. "Morning Sir."

"It was until you decided to sleep in! Now we are behind schedule! Thanks to scamp here you all only get fifteen minutes for breakfast instead of thirty. Now move out!"

Scamp could hear the grumbling from most of the other dogs, he went over to Mooch and Sam. "Sorry about that guys." His head and ears drooping down as they trotted along

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm sure you won't be the only one to screw up before we're done." Sam chuckled. Scamp kept his head down.

After breakfast, they went to the medical hut to get a checkup and medical exam. They found that Coney was the only female among them not that Scamp cared much for her after learning she was the one who dragged him out to be shot with water.

The rest of the day was full of running, obstacle courses, and learning hand signals as well as other commands that they would use in conjunction with their handlers on the field of battle. After they would go to the showers and get hosed down, then it was to the mess hall for supper. Then it was back to the barracks to sleep. This was their schedule for the next week and a half. All the while Serge was yelling colorful obscenities at the lot of them.

Sam was right though, Scamp wasn't the only one to suffer at the wrath of Serge. By this time there was only one dog who hasn't messed up yet to bring about his rage, Coney. Scamp still didn't like her much but she became tolerable over the past week.

They were now sitting at attention on one of the open training fields. "Okay you maggots! Today we start turning you from winning pups into full blown war dogs. Everyone pare up with the dog beside you!"

The dogs in the unit all pared up with one another. Scamp looked to his left. "Looks like it's you and me Sam."

"Actually it's you and me squeaky toy." Scamp turned around, it was Coney. "Sam is with Mooch, but trust me. I wish you were paired with him."

"You're no picnic yourself you know." Coney made no notion of being offended.

The dogs now that they were pared up looked at Serge. "You all will be sparing with each other until I say stop. Do not under any circumstances quit until I say so. If you get pinned, reset and go again. Start!"

Scamp took a low stance, front legs extended with his rear up in the air. However his tail was at attention and not wagging like it normally would be when he was about to fight with Angel or one of his sisters. Coney took a similar stance.

The two leapt at each other with Coney having slightly longer legs she was able to knock Scamp back on the ground. Before he could recover Coney was already on him. Her jaws putting pressure on his thought.

"I give!" Scamp yelled quickly. Coney let go of him and went to reset.

This went on for several more matches, some lasting longer than others but they all ended the same way, Scamp lost every match so far.

"How did you get so good at fighting?" Scamp was panting heavily and they were circling each other waiting to see what the other would do.

To Scamps surprise Coney answered his question. "I'm a fourth generation service dog. My great grandfather was in the Great War. My father and grandfather were both in the police force." She never once broke her concentration on Scamp.

"So you knew you would do this sense you were born?"

"Something like that." They went at it again. This time Scamp was able to pin Coney but only for a second. She rolled him over her then it was another match in Coney's favor.

The two reset and get ready to go again. "You're a weird one, you know that."

Scamp perked up. "What?"

"You're strange, most dogs give up when I tell them my background. You continue to keep fighting even though you are at a disadvantage."

Scamp gave a slight grin. "I always had to learn things the hard way."

Coney gave a short huff and smiled at him. "You got guts squeaky toy I'll give you that, but if you keep going at me like that you'll never win."

"Fine then, why don't you teach me some slick new moves." There was an edge of sarcasm in his voice, not believing that she would actually teach him.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, I'll teach you a few things." She had him pinned again. "If you're going to survive then you're going to need the extra help."

Her words stung a bit but that was mostly because she was right and Scamp knew it.

For the rest of the sparing practice the two of them continued but now Coney was constantly telling Scamp what he was doing wrong and how to fix it. They even drew the attention of a few other pairs. While most were starting to wear down Coney and Scamp kept going at it.

Later that night Scamp introduced Coney to Sam and Mooch. The two of them slightly weary at first but before the night was over the four of them were all starting to open up to each other. Telling more stories of how they got into trouble as pups.

The boys were a bit weary of telling Coney some of their stories for obvious reasons. But when she started telling a story that was raunchier tat theirs they all started to laugh together. She was one of them to her very core.

She told them of her great grandfather and the stories of when he was at war. Scamp told of his family and stories that he had learned about his father the Tramp. Mooch told stories of all the different things he has eaten on the street. And Sam was talking about how he spent some time as a sea dog on a fishing boat for a while before becoming a street hound.

They went on like this for another week and a half with sparing now worked into their normal training routine. Things were going smoothly.

"Okay you worthless mutts!" Serge was chewing them out once again. "Today you will be getting your unit designation and individual specialization."

"Sir, what is a specialization sir?" Someone asked from the back. Scamp wanted to know as well but had been chewed out individually enough this past week.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe what my ears are hearing!" Serge was scanning the group to see who the wise dog was. "You went over this yesterday! Can someone please tell those who weren't paying attention what the four specializations are?"

"Pvt. Coney! Front and center!" Serge had finally started using their names and ranks to address them. Though to scamp anything was better than squeaky toy.

"Sir, yes sir."

"The four specializations are Sentry/Attack, Silent Scout, Messenger, and Casualty Dog. We can only be assigned to one. Up until this point we have been observed to see what each of us is best suited for. This training will be carried out directly with our handler." Coney stepped back into line once she was done.

"Very good Pvt. Coney. Now I will go down the list and yell out your name and the specialization you have been assigned to."

As Serge started to go down the list of names Scamp leaned over to Mooch. "What do you want to get?"

"I'm hoping for Silent Scout. I think I got what it takes." There was a shhh herd from up ahead and Scamp and Mooch wet back to attention.

"Pvt. Sammy, Silent scout."

"Pvt. Mooch, Messenger."

"Pvt. Coney, Casualty, very nice."

There was a short bout of congratulations headed towards Coney. Casualty dogs were considered the elite of the elite. They had to have the top scores across the board. Only one other dog so far got assigned to it.

"Finally, Pvt. Scamp!" Scamps ears perked up, he had been hoping for Silent Scout like Mooch. It was the second hardest class to get into and he had done well up until this point in most of the training scores. "Sentry and Attack dog. That is all! You all are dismissed for the rest of the day. You will start your specialization training tomorrow with your handler."

The smile on Scamps face faded and his heart sank a little. "Sentry and Attack dog?"

 **|Hey guys new chapter.**

 **The story is going to start picking up here as I really want to get to the action. Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. If you have any suggestions the please feel free to shoot me message.**

 **Happy reading.|**


End file.
